Scars
by The Karnstein
Summary: It's not easy being involved with the famous Catwoman, and Ezio Auditore could never get used seeing her after a fight.


**Scars**

There were some things Ezio Auditore wasn't going to get used to, and Selina sneaking into his window every night with new bruises and fresh wounds were one of them. He understood the unwanted attention of being a wanted man, he also understood the risk of roaming the night fighting against dangerous men. Selina was more than capable of handling a few rotten henchmen and armed villains. All things considered, he should be happy when she returned with nothing but a bloody nose and few scratches.

Things were starting to fall into a routine around here: he would do what needed to be done on his end, which at the moment involved forming a new guild of assassins for this world. Selina funded his project through her own means, which meant donning her Catwoman attire and infiltrating banks and museums at night. Occassionally she would run into the police, sometimes even familiar and unfriendly faces from her own world. Normally she would return to their little hideaway unharmed with a bag of treasures in hand, but every now and then there would be new injuries.

It was nothing she couldn't shake off, but he was always there to watch her undress. He would see the discoloration of her skin, the bruises on her thighs and ribs, not to mention the scars of previous battles, and it would bother him. Maybe he was just protective of her, maybe he didn't like the idea of these bastards putting their hands on her even if she'd make them pay for it. Or maybe he was worried for the day when she might be in over her head. What if, instead of sneaking in through the window with a black eye, she wouldn't come home at all?

Part of him wondered if Selina shared these feelings when she saw his scars. She always paid special attention to them when she undressed him. Maybe she just thought he was brave, and maybe he should regard her as such too. Still, when he massaged the knots out of her back and shoulders, kissed her bruised neck and jawline and bandaged her cuts and wounds, he couldn't shake away his fear of losing her. So many important people in his life had met their end and he didn't want to count her body among the dead someday.

"I know i have a reputation for attracting the strong, silent, brooding type," her voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see Selina's green eyes staring at him. "But try not to make a habit out of it. I've always liked your smile."

As if on cue, his smile was back on his face and he gently cupped her bruised cheek. "You are very brave, mio caro."

"Oh stop," she chuckled and leaned forward. "I'm just greedy. They really wanted those jewels and I wasn't about to let them have it."

If he told her to be careful, she'd probably get angry. If he reminded her to leave the treasure behind if she ever thought she was in over her head, it might just annoy her. His hands moved down her back and pulled her closer against him. She flinched when she felt his fingers brush against a few sore spots on her back and hips. He kissed the side of her face and Selina wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey," she whispered. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me. It's all a walk in the park and sometimes you trip over a crack in the sidewalk. I'm fine."

Ezio sighed and pressed his cheek against hers. "What would it say about me if I didn't worry about mia Selina?"

He heard her giggle and then felt her nip at his earlobe. "Well, it might say that you found another girl to be worried about. And then I might be a little jealous."

Ezio pulled away enough to give himself space to kiss her lips. He carefully backed her against the bed and gently laid her body onto the mattress. Part of the routine around here involved Ezio making love to her when she returned to him alive. Her body may have endured nothing but abuse from her enemies, but when she was in his arms, he made sure she would experience nothing but tenderness. At least until she decided to play a little rougher, which usually happened by the end of the night.

"I assure you," he whispered as his hand moved along her thigh. "The only ones who will be jealous are the men who cannot have you."

Selina grinned and ran her fingers through his hair. "Well... guess I ought to make a few ladies jealous too."

He smiled down at her as she pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
